Time Travel ? Oh yeah !
by princeofuntouchables
Summary: A wizard was sent back in time. He has no idea who sent him or why. Doesn't matter. He is going to have some real fun this time. This time he will definitely going to get the man in his dreams. He might reform the magical society if he feels like it. SLASH !
1. Chapter 1

AN - I don't own Harry Potter.

A car crash. A bloody effing car crash. Of all the ways one can be killed, it had to be a car crash. I did not see that coming, literally. I remember the moment I realized I am going to get hit by the car that was ignoring the traffic lights and head toward the crowd that is crossing the street. We all tried to jump out of the way but it was too crowded for a quick getaway. It was too quick. I remember being hit and then flying; weightless and airborne. It felt like couple of minutes. Then I started to fall. I kept falling for longer than normal. It was like the time slowed down and I am still falling. Then I realized that I am shrinking. And then I started screaming and the voice came out was weird. It was a child's voice. In fact it was the voice of me when I was a child. And then I woke up.

I opened my eyes to a ceiling that had starts. That is strange. I am sure as hell I didn't have starts on my ceiling. I did when I was….

I lifted my legs and hands and look at them. They were small and I am in my childhood room. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself. What looked back from the mirror was my younger self. I walked back to the bedroom and tried to think through. Did I just had the most elaborated dream in my life or did I travel back in time? If I did, how old am I? I opened the bedside cupboard and took out my journal and checked the last entry.

It is 6th of July 1991. That mean the summer after my second year at Hogwarts. But I am not sure when I added that note to the journal. I decided to wait for the morning paper. Having no mind or ability to go back to sleep again, I tried to meditate and then I realized I had no occlumency shields. That freaked me out. My mind is open for anyone. I wouldn't care if I was just a 13 year old. But I am 13 years old with future knowledge. I spent until the sunrise trying to build my shields again. Couple of hours later, I had a basic shield built. This will not stop anyone but I will be able to detect even passive legilimency attacks. This will have to do for the moment.

I ran down as soon as I saw the paper delivery from my window. The date as in the paper was 8th July 1991. I went back to my room and to think what I should do next. There were few mistakes I can correct this time. Also use the knowledge to gain some things I didn't get last time. I don't know why or how I came back. But I am going to use this opportunity to my advantage. Sorry folks. Whoever had a hand in sending me back should have chosen a better person if they were hoping for world peace.

As I am underage, what I can do magically is pretty limited. So first thing I should do is to request for partial emancipation. Thankfully I turned 13 a month ago which is the required age for partial emancipation thanks to a law that is couple of centuries old.

Before the international statue of secrecy and the Wizengamot, the ruling body was called the wizard council who had 37 members. When the ministry of magic was established, Executive power was handed over to the minister and the cabinet and the wizard council remained the legislature. Over the years more families were added to the Wizengamot and some of the first 37 houses died out. At the end of Voldemort, only 3 families remained from the 37, me being one of them. Head of these 37 families had the title of lord attached to signify their contribution to the wizard world and their seats at the Wizengamot were hereditary unlike the other seats.

In 1706 Hector Fawly II was the only survivor of a magical accident that killed off rest of the family. He was 13 at the time. Wizengamot passed a law allowing him to have several 'Adult Privileges' as he is the last of one of the first 37 families. The partial emancipation bill allowed a 13 year old from the first 37 families to claim the lordship if he/she is the last of his line. The underage lord will not be able to claim his seat in the Wizengamot however until he is 17. But he will have access to his vaults in Gringotts and no underage restrictions on wand usage. He will not be able to apply for portkey license or apparition license until 17. The law was last used in 1832. However it is still in use which I can exploit.

My parents were killed in a car crash when I was 6 years old. Both my parents were squibs from pureblood families. My grandfather, Marius Black was kicked out of the family when he didn't get the Hogwarts letter. He was adopted by an older muggle couple who lost their son and the name changed to Marius Craig. My father was also born a squib. My mother on the other hand was not kicked out but was encouraged to leave for muggle world. The family provided financial support until she stood on her own feet. She became a doctor.

My mother's family McKinnon was killed off in the second wizarding war. This left me the only remaining heir. My father's family is still alive and was supporters of the Voldemort. No one knows my connection to either of the families. Everyone thinks I am a muggleborn. In the previous timeline I only found out accidently when I found went through some of my parents documents. There I found evidence for their pasts. I was in my fifties and didn't really care as no one worth was left in both families and the Wizengamot was changed. If I claimed, I will be the only member of the 37 families. All others died out or the heir was not aware of it just like I was.

Gringotts vaults were another story. The bank has 100 year waiting period. If no one claims the vault within 100 years, the content will be divided by the bank and the ministry 30:70. So I better go and find out.

Once my parents died, I lived with my aunt; who is the adoptive sister of my father. She is a nice woman. But she is married to her job. Her first priority is her job. It is not to say I was neglected. I was wanted for nothing. But it is not unfair to say I was brought up by nannies and butlers. Even now she is on a business trip to New York which suits me just fine. Right after my breakfast I set off to Diagon Alley. First Stop; Gringotts.

"I am here for a heredity test." I informed the goblin who asked how he can help me. The bank was relatively empty as it is still quite early. So I didn't have to wait.

"100 Galleons." The goblin said with no feelings in his voice.

"I don't have galleons but I have muggle money for that amount."

I said giving him 525 pounds. They charge 5% transaction fee. That is a lot of money for me. Half of my savings. He counted the money and put it in his drawer. And asked me to follow him. He took me to another office.

"Nagruk, the young wizard here is for a heredity test." He introduced me to the goblin inside and left.

"Sit." He ordered and went to a cupboard to retrieve the equipment needed.

Any magic involved blood is considered dark magic by the ministry. Gringotts is the only place it can be performed. The goblin asked me to cut my finger and drop 7 blood drops to an enchanted parchment which I did. Slowly the parchment started to fill with names and it traced my lineage for 7 generations. That is 255 names including mine. The goblin's eyes widened for a brief moment but he quickly hid it.

"thank you. Can you please direct me to the goblin in-charge of McKinnon family ?" I asked the goblin collecting the parchment.

"Follow me." ordered the surprised goblin. He escorted me to another office. And introduced me to the goblin in charge Ironfist.

"I did a heredity test and I was wondering if either of my parents had a vault here." I asked giving him the parchment. He looked at the parchment and then walked over to a cabinet. Upon touching the cabinet, it opened automatically. He took out a ledger and sat back in his chair. After few moments of going thru the ledger he looked at me.

"Your father or mother didn't have any vault but you can claim a vault that your grandfather opened."

"My grandfather?"

"he left a trust vault with 10000 galleons for any child born to your mother's line. Additionally you can test to see if the family magic selects you as the heir to the family."

"That's good to hear and yes I want to be tested." I said enthusiastically. I know I am the heir as I have claimed it before.

The test is simple. If I can open the family vault, that means I am the heir. The family magic of the vault will only let the head of the family or the heir open the door. Ironfist took me to the vault which is in the high security area guarded by dragons. I managed to open the door which was no surprise to either me or Ironfist.

As one of the oldest families, McKinnon vault was one of the largest. It is about as big as the Hogwarts dining hall. I passed everything until I found the one thing I was looking for; a trunk. The trunk I found out in my previous timeline is multi compartment, enchanted one. It can shrink and become a locket that can be worn around your neck. This has been with all my travels around the world in the previous timeline.

I filled my money pouch with some money and came out with the trunk locket around my neck.

"I would like to file for my claim of the lordship. Can you please arrange it with the ministry?"

I asked Ironfist once we are on the surface. He nodded in confirmation and I was told that he will send me an owl once it is done. I changed 200 galleons to pounds. After commission I got 950 pounds. I am planning to treat myself with some nice new cloths. After a shopping trip in muggle London, I went back home to plot my future.

I am not sure if it's a coincident or planned that I arrived just before Harry Potter was introduced to the wizarding world. Whatever it is, I am going to use it as an opportunity. I am going to befriend him and save him from his own stupidity. There are so many to do. First thing is to get myself a house elf. These little buggers are very helpful. They are often mistreated, ignored and underestimated.

House Elves has a symbiotic relationship with wizards. Their magic is chaotic by nature. Binding themselves to wizards and a place, make their magic stable. Without the bond they will go crazy slowly and die. The bound involves a magical person as well as a house. That's why they are called house elves. Magical houses are rare. It can't be just any house that a wizard or witch lives. A house becomes a true magical house when a couple of generations live at the same house. The house absorbs the excess magic leaks out. Once a house becomes magical enough an elf can be bound to it. Normally it takes at least 500 years for a house to become magical. The elf make a connection to the house thru the wizard family is bound to. How many elves a house can be bound to depends on the strength of the magical house. Places like Hogwarts which is built on a magical nexus can have 20-30 elves bound to it.

Finding an unbound elf is not a big deal if you know where to look. There are few nexus points unknown to wizards that unbound elves go to calm down their magic. This is how they survive for longer time. One of the nexus is located at the Richmond Park in London. So the next day I went to the park to catch an elf.

They are very good at not being seen. It is rare to not have an elf at the nexus considering the number of house elves unbound and the available nexus points. They have to take turns as a nexus like the one I am at can sustain one house elf at a time.

"I know you are there elf. Come out. I am looking for an elf to bind to my service." I said hoping there is an elf here. I have no way of knowing.

"I am the heir of McKinnon family. I have several residences that can bound a house elf." I tried couple of minutes later. A moment later a skinny elf showed himself.

"Hi there. What's your name?" I asked the elf who looked as pathetic as he can be.

"I is Noob sir."

"Hi Noob. I am looking for couple of elves. I am the heir and soon to be lord of McKinnon family. Do you know any elf who want to be my elf ?"

"I want to be your elf sir." The poor creature said with his big eyes hope shining brightly.

"ok can you remember my magical signature ? I will call you later once I unseal my house."

"Yes sir. Noob will do." He shook his head up and down like a maniac.

Next I took a cab to Charing Cross road and then to Gringotts. Ironfist gave me a return portkey to a town near my property. From there I took a cab to get as near as possible to my property. Unfortunately even with that I have to walk 20 minutes. Once I passed the muggle repelling ward. 100 meters ahead I could see the gate to my property. I walked to the gate and put my hand house shield and sent some of my magic to it. A moment later the outer layer of magic recognized me and the gate was opened. I had to walk another 100 meters to get to my house.

I shouldn't call it just a house. It is best called a castle. It is not at all as big as Hogwarts. Comparing sizes, it is a bit bigger than the Balmoral castle. Over the last 1000 years the castle has gone thru many renovations and additions. This is the pride of McKinnon family.

I put my palm against the main door and after a moment it was opened. I went to the dungeon and revealed the main ward stone. Then I cut open my palm and shed blood on the ward stone while adding my magic to it. Couple of moments later the ward stone absorbed the blood and magic and I felt the house being unsealed completely and the wards transferred to me. I knew what's coming but that didn't make it easier.

With most of magic spent on the ward stone and the pressure of wards falling on me made me exhausted. Thankfully I came prepared. I took out a grand pepper-up potion and drank it. I slowly went thru the wards in my head and activated many inactive wards. And then I reset the wards so that everyone added to the wards that can access the property will be removed. Once that is done, I called Noob. The little bugger didn't take even a second to appear. It took only a couple of minutes for him to bind himself to the castle and me. Once done his physical appearance was changed visibly.

"Ok the first set or orders. Clean yourself, and you have to find a nice uniform to wear. I will not have you wear those rags. Ok ?"

"Yes master."

House elves are useful for travelling. I can't legally apparate or create portkeys. But the elves can apparate others with them. I am sure will be using a lot of air house elf in the future. I didn't really have time to explore the castle as my aunt is supposed to arrive today. I am not really looking forward to the talk we will need to have about my recent activities.

The discussion was not as bad as I thought. She is ok for me to move to McKinnon castle if I hire some human staff which I am planning to do anyway. I already sent an advertisement to Daily Prophet. The interested individuals were asked to send an owl care of Ironfist. He will interview and get them sign proper contracts. I have asked him to hire a house keeper and a butler/driver. I am not going to completely forget about the muggle world. There is so much to exploit there. So I will need a presence in muggle world. That's why I wanted someone who is comfortable in both worlds.

A week later I had a muggle born wizard and a witch in their forties in my staff. My aunt left for Australia this time leaving me with my new babysitters.


	2. Chapter 2

AN - I don't own Harry Potter.

I had Noob spy on Dursley household and to get an idea of Harry's schedule. I wanted to meet him somewhere and wanted to be the one to tell him that he is a wizard. I was told that he is going to a park nearby most evenings. One of those evenings I staged a little drama to meet Harry. I got Patrick, my new driver to drive me to the park. And the car will have trouble near the park. While Patrick is fixing the car I will be going to the park.

Harry was sitting on a swing at the secluded corner of the park. That is the usual place he stays. We already had that area covered with a muggle repelling charm.

"Do you mind if I take the other one ?" I asked him pointing the swing next to him.

"yes." He replied and eyes widening.

"Thank you. I am Matthew Craig. Nice to meet you." I said offering my hand.

"nice to meet you too. I am Harry Potter." He said offering his own hand.

"The Harry Potter ? it's really great to meet you." I said with some fake enthusiasm. He became a little uncomfortable.

"Uhh. I am sorry do I know you ?" he asked confused.

"No I suppose not. But I know you. I mean everybody knows you. You are the Boy Who Lived."

"I am sorry what ? I think you have mistaken me for someone."

Now its my time to act confused.

"Wait. You are harry potter right ? son of James and Lily potter ?"

"Yes I am. But what's boy who lived ? how does everyone know me ?"

"Oh my God. You don't know. No one told you ?" I asked with fake surprise.

"Don't know what ?" harry poor guy is so confused.

"You are a Wizard Harry. And so am I."

Harry looked at me like I have two heads.

"Dudley sent you right. He must have."

"I have no idea who Dudley is but I am not joking Harry. Did anything strange happen? Something you can't explain when you are angry, sad or scared?"

He started to think and I could see him remembering such incidents.

"you have right ? Those are called accidental magic. Every young wizard or a witch has them. That's why we need to learn how to control them. Look I can prove you."

I removed my locket and expanded it to become my trunk.

"This is a multi-compartment trunk with a shrinking charm. Now you believe me?"

He was looking at the trunk without a blink.

"Maybe I am not the best person to explain. Who are you living with ?"

"My aunt."

"That is your mother's sister right? So she definitely knows because your mother went to Hogwarts. That is the magical school your mother and father went to. I am also a student. You should receive an invitation letter soon if you haven't already."

"You know about my parents?" his voice with full of hope and eyes watered just broke my heart.

"I know stories. My aunt was a friend of your parent I think. I saw some photos with your parents."

"You have my parent's photos?" he was so excited which kind of confused me.

"I have seen them yes."

"Can you please give me one? I don't have any photos of them."

And that really baffled me.

"Your aunt doesn't have any photos?"

"She said no."

"Ok. I will find you some photos. What are you going to do? Are you going to ask your aunt?"

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me anything even if I asked."

"Ok but what will you do when the Hogwarts letter comes?"

"They will not let me go."

"Do you want to go ?" I asked.

"yes."

"Ok then I will explain to your family. I am sure I can convince them."

It was bit difficult to convince Harry but he agreed. I can't change a lot of things. Some things need to happen. I can't completely remove harry from private drive because then he will lose the protection his mother died for. What I can do is scare the shit out of Dursleys so that they will treat Harry better. When Noob told me about the cupboard under the stairs, I wanted to kill the bloody muggles.

Patrick came to talk to Dursleys with us. I am after all a kid. Patrick is an adult. He made sure to let them know that we will be watching. He practically ordered to give a proper room to Harry and threatened with Child protective services and police if things don't change. The threats layered with 'Confundus' charm got the job done. His room was changed to a bedroom upstairs right away.

"Harry I need to go now. Will you be ok ?" I asked as things were sorted out as best as it can be.

"Thank you Matthew. I am not sure how to thank you for everything."

"Do not worry about it. I will be back tomorrow morning around 10 to pick you up. Then I will take you to Wizarding Shopping alley."

Harry looked down and I could see he is disappointed and embarrassed.

"What's wrong? You don't want to?"

"No I do but…." He was struggling to say what's on his mind but I realized he is worried about money.

"If it's money you are worrying about, don't. I have enough money for whatever you need."

"I cant accept.." Harry started to reject my offer.

"Of Course you can. We are after all family." I said with a grin.

"Family ?" he asked.

"well we are very distantly related by marriage. One witch from my line married a great uncle of yours I think. I am not exactly sure. Anyway you are a Potter. They are a very wealthy family. I am sure they have left you a trust vault. We can check it tomorrow at Gringotts bank."

Harry was information overloaded and he looked exhausted both mentally and physically. I got Noob to get him some food for dinner and introduce the house elf. I instructed Noob to answer if Harry called and told Harry to call Noob in case of emergency.

Next day I arrived as promised to take Harry to the Diagon Alley. I knocked the door and before it was opened I heard the sound of someone apparating. Both Patrick and I whip out our wands.

"Mr. Craig."

"Headmaster."

"What are you doing here my boy ? I didn't know you knew ."

Great. How did he know? Did he have any detection wards ? if so why didn't he came yesterday ?

"I am here to take Harry to the Diagon Alley. What are you doing here professor Dumbledore? And please keep yourself out of my head or I will have to report to DMLE." I said seething. Bustard tried to read my mind. He was surprised but concealed.

"I am just checking my boy. Shouldn't Mr. Potter be introduced to the magical world by a Hogwarts representative?" old coot just act as he didn't hear anything about violating my mind.

"Shouldn't be aware of his heritage while growing up headmaster?"

"It was not my choice Mr. Craig. Its his family's choice."

"I agree with you there headmaster. It was his family's choice. Just like it's their choice now letting me taking him to Diagon Alley. So I ask you respectfully to respect their choices."

There I had him.

"Very well. As far as guides go Mr. Craig, you are not a bad choice. If you can wait, I will be back with his Hogwarts letter and key to his trust vault."

"Thank you headmaster." I said with a slight bow. That is one situation I got out of.

Harry thankfully was unaware of all this. I asked Patrick to wait outside for Dumbledore and went in. Harry and I had a nice chat meanwhile. I shared about my life and explain a thing or two about magic. Once Patrick came with the Hogwarts letter and the key we departed.

"We will be going to my home first harry. Because we can't take you to Diagon Alley looking like that. I will resize a set of my old cloths for you for the moment. We can buy you some cloths later after getting some money" I told harry as we stepped out of the ward zone.

I have already explained harry about wizard travel methods. Patrick side-along apparated harry to my London home. Once we are there, I have chosen a pair of slacks and a nice plain t shirt. I resize them for Harry and gave him to wear. I have also given him an old cloak. Then I transfigure his glasses to square shape. That ugly thing will be soon gone. Using magical hair gel I tamed his hair and covered the scar with a strand of hair. He is pretty different than his usual looks.

"ok you do not look different now. We can go. But remember do not give your name to anyone except the Goblins."

Harry nodded to say he understood. We took floo to leaky cauldron. I got to do the 'Welcome to Diagon Alley' part. It was funny to look at his face on the first impression. Our first stop was the bank.

"They are Goblins." I said explaining Harry. "They are very clever but not the friendliest."

"Mr. Potter would like to meet the goblin in-charge of his finances." I told the goblin teller on behalf of Harry. The goblin looked at Harry and asked for identification. I gave the vault key. After checking the key, he instructed another goblin to take us to 'Foulrot' the Potter account manager. Once we were there Harry confirmed that my presence is welcome and asked for a heredity test as I have previously instructed him.

"Here he is." I pointed Charles Potter to Harry. We were looking at the result parchment of the heredity test.

"Charles potter who seemed to be a cousin of your grandfather married the sister of my grandfather, Dorea Black."

For Harry that confirmation is more precious than any gold he might find in his vault. Family; that what he longs for.

"I admit we are not related by blood and its quite the stretch. But I want you to know I am here for you." I told him with a comforting one arm hug.

"Can you tell Harry about his inheritance?" I asked the goblin.

"Mr. Potter you have a trust vault with an annual limit of 2500 galleons. On his birthday each year the vault will be added with the annual amount instructed to. Your family vault is locked as long you are a minor. You can request for partial emancipation on your 13th birthday like Lord Craig here at which point you will have access to the family vault."

"Who is listed as Harry's magical guardian?"

"As far as Gringotts concerned no one. The ministry however appointed Albus Dumbledore as the guardian. Since he didn't go thru the guardian ritual, we do not accept him."

"Harry when someone wants to be the guardian of a minor, they need to go thru a ritual at Gringotts. Where they swear to protect and act for the best of the minor. Now this is just a simple auth in most cases. But for older families like yours and mine, its bit complex. The auth has to be a blood auth. Any magic uses blood of a human is illegal anywhere except Gringotts."

"When wizard families existed for hundred of years, the magic become somewhat sentinel which we call family magic. Family magic if exist is instrumental for things like claiming a frozen account like mine. The heir of MacKinnon family died without an heir. So the vaults are locked down until another from the family claims it. When I tested for it, family magic judged me and approved. So I became heir and later the head of the family. Family magic again is used when a guardian is assigned to the heir of the family. So whoever wants to be your guardian has to be approved by family magic. For some reason Dumbledore didn't do it and looks like he used his position as the head of Wizengamot to appoint himself as your guardian."

"I don't want him as my guardian. Remember Aunt Petunia said he was the one who left me with them." Harry said after few moments.

"The only way to replace him is by getting someone approved by Potter family magic." Foulrot replied Harry.

"Can I try ?" I asked the goblin.

"you are eligible to try as you are emancipated albeit partially. But I can't be sure if the family magic accepts you. The magic wouldn't care of the legality of your emancipation."

"Well Harry I can try if you like. But I can't promise it will work."

"Please try. I trust you."

With Harry's permission I gave my blood auth in a ritual chamber of the bank. The ritual involved blood of Harry and mine. Surprising everyone I was approved. I have become the magical guardian of Harry Potter. I let the goblin in-charge file the necessary paperwork with the ministry.

Harry had a full on shopping spree with his new found wealth. As I am hoping to put him through a nutrition plan, I asked him not to buy any cloths. A month long magical nutrition plan will correct a lot of damages done. We bought all his school books and many more extra. In addition to his potion supplies in the list, I instructed him to buy extra so that he can practice. He bought a multi compartment trunk that has a small wardrobe, books and stationery, potions and storage sections. Once we finished our shopping at Diagon alley, I called Noob and told her to take all purchases to MacKinnon Castle as Harry is going to stay there until school starts.

Then we shopped for some muggle cloths for Harry. We will be purchasing full muggle and wizarding wardrobes when his 4 week nutrition plan ends. Tomorrow I will call a private healer to the castle and ask for a privacy auth before letting them see Harry.


End file.
